Mistletoe Kisses
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: Shonen-ai. Christmas time was one of those times of year when Minato hated the world more than usual. But this year, it seemed a little bit more bearable.


**Paige: Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas... or happy holidays... whatever floats your boat.. I'm actually, really, really bored right now. No one else is up right now, so I can't open my freaking presents. ._. Sad, right? So here's a fanfic for you. Minato and Junpei… oh yippee. **

**Warnings: Junpei being dumb, Christmas hater, mistletoe kisses, and shonen-ai. Maybe cussing, I don't remember. And Minato is basically "my" Minato, because I think everyone has their own Minato, since our silent protagonist can be who and whatever we want him to be. :-)**

* * *

><p><em>Mistletoe Kisses<em>

* * *

><p>The day was the 25th of the twelve month of the year. The holiday cancelled school that day for the students of Gekkoukan high. Minato had taken the wonderful reprieve to sleep in for once. It was a nice change of pace instead of having to wake up at six o'clock in the morning just so that he could slowly, and painfully, trudge through the rest of his day.<p>

It was around ten when he finally willed himself up on that Christmas morning. The holiday never really seemed to interest him as much as it did for some other kids his age. Maybe that's because he was a cynical, asympathetic, emotionless freak. Or perhaps he just didn't care for the annoying, cheery music that played throughout the entire mall during the Christmas season.

He swore if he heard another person sing "Jingle Bells" one more time, he was going to kill someone, right then and there.

And so, on that lovely Christmas morning, he made a note to himself that he wasn't going to leave the dorm today. No matter what. There was no way on God's green earth that he was trudging his ass out to the mall in the freezing cold just to hear that crappy music.

Minato sat up in his bed, yawning once before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and made an attempt at getting up. Pushing himself up, he steadied himself on his feet. Once he was completely on his own two feet, he threw on a sweater and a pair of comfortable jeans. Another yawn escaped between his pale, thin lips. He pushed open the door, as the door several feet down the hallway opened in unison with his.

Junpei's grinning face greeted him.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Minato!"

The silent boy nodded once. Junpei was one of _those_ people. The dreaded ones that loved Christmas. Or loved the idea of getting presents. Either one.

"Merry Christmas to you to." the automatic, robotic response was.

The atmosphere didn't even have enough time to transition into something else, and Junpei came to talk to him in his doorway, not allowing Minato to escape downstairs. He began to talk about all the wonderful things he had received from his parents and some of the other members of SEES, when out of the blue his eyes got wide and he quickly became panicked.

"Oh shit! Man… I… ah… I'm sorry."

Minato frowned slightly. What was he sorry for anyway? "What's wrong?"

"I bought you a bunch of CD's at the mall but, I think I left them in the shop… I can see if their still open and get them for you! Here, come with me-"

The grey-eyed teen froze. He wasn't going anywhere. His brain couldn't handle the cheery, sleigh bell music any longer. It was too much for him.

Junpei ran down the hallway, probably to search his room for his heavy coat when Minato roughly grabbed his arm in the threshold of his doorway. A fake smile was plastered on his face.

"That's quite all right. We can just go tomorrow."

The other's expression fell. "But, I'm gonna feel terrible if I don't get you anything… Is there anything else you want? Anything at all?" he had began to worry, a fearful expression covered his face, "I can see if I can go grab you something else…"

Minato thought. And thought, but he couldn't think of anything else that he wanted. Nothing really stuck out to him that he couldn't buy himself. He had enough money for relatively anything. Then again, there wasn't really many material things that he was interested in, other than his music. He hadn't really had anything else in mind that fit the description of a "something else".

"Nothing," came the short reply.

Junpei sighed. "C'mon man. There was to be something…" Minato began to think some more. He looked around the hallway, lost in thought, when he finally looked up. And there he saw…

"Mistletoe?"

The teens eyebrows rose as the words left Minato's lips. "Why would you want that?"

Minato shook his head softly, pointing a finger above their heads. "It's right there, don't you see it?" the other's eyes slowly drifted upwards to meet Minato's gaze, which was latched onto the small trinket hanging above Junpei's doorway.

Junpei's eyes grew wide as he stared at the thing.

"…what should we do?"

He shrugged, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "We don't have to do that. It doesn't really matter…" Minato wasn't much of a Christmas guy anyway.

"But… but…" Junpei's voice trailed off softly.

What does it matter anyway? Minato was almost positive that Junpei wouldn't want to kiss him anyway…

"It's tradition though…"

Minato sighed. "So what? We'll both just…"

Minato stopped as he looked at the determination in the other's eyes. For a moment, he wondered what the other was thinking about but that soon left his mind as the other teen leaned in, pressing his lips to Minato's.

For the first time, in Minato's apathetic life, he was completely and utterly blown away. Of all the people to do this, Junpei was the last one that he would expect to do this to him.

He had no credible excuse for kissing him. Minato said he didn't mind if they didn't follow the stupid tradition. He was the one who instigated first.

Junpei pulled back, a blush dusted his cheeks.

Finally, Minato's normal doleful expression was lifted.

Perhaps he'd accept that kiss for his Christmas present, it was decent enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige: Sadly, No one is still freaking up. I've watched an hour of random videos on Youtube, Dan Cook's Vicious Circle, and listened to the English version of the song "Leia" like fifty times. I'm so bored, you don't eve KNOW, how bored I am. And now I'm done writing this, so I'm yet again, bored. <strong>

**Junpei: Why dont'cha you write another fanfiction then? **

**Paige:...you know... I... um... Oh! Lookie there, I think someone's up! I-I should go! **

**Edit: Bah. There were still typos. Reading this out loud helped a bit though. xD**


End file.
